This invention relates to wheeled skates, and more particularly to wheeled skates with brakes.
It is known that in-line and tandem skates, rollerskates and skateboards are recreational products designed to allow users freedom of movement by means of rolling wheels. Relatively high speeds of up to 30 mph can easily be attained by beginners on hilly terrains. It is an important safety need that these products provide reliable and adequate means for controlling speed and for bringing the user to a quick and controllable stop should the need arise. Various braking systems have been advanced in the prior art to meet these requirements. Current braking methods and systems for wheeled skates include dragging rubber pads, dragging of the wheels, and/or execution of tight radius turns.
A mounted rubber pad is the most common braking system used today on skates. This system is comprised of a molder rubber plug which is mechanically fastened to a frame and is appropriately positioned with respect to the skate wheels. Mounting locations are usually in front of the toe or just behind the heel. In both cases the plug is positioned approximately one inch above the skating surface. Braking is achieved by tilting the skate forward or backward and dragging the plug/pad across the skating surface. Skateboards utilize pads in a similar way. Skateboard pads are typically mounted to the underside of the board, behind the rear wheels. Braking is achieved by tilting the front of the board upwards causing the pad to drag across the skating surface.
Another braking technique used by skaters is to utilize braking forces created by dragging the skate wheels across the skating surface. This is accomplished by shifting one's weight over one skate and turning the wheels of the second skate perpendicular to the direction of motion and pressing them into the ground, thereby creating a drag.
Still another braking technique is the execution of tight radius turns. This technique manifests itself in a series of "S" turns while traveling down a hill or in a tight circle while stopping at a specific location. Speed is reduced by high lateral forces against the wheels causing the wheels to skid slightly and thereby providing a braking action.
The main purpose and function of a skate braking system is to enable a skater to maintain control over his speed and direction of motion. The limitations of the above braking systems and methods are that they all rely on a skidding action to achieve braking. It has been shown in automobile applications that skidding while braking causes a loss of control. This has led to the development of anti-lock braking systems which reduce brake lock up and thereby skidding. For skaters, skidding also results in a reduction in control requiring additional effort to remain balanced. Directional changes are difficult at best for even expert skaters. Another drawback with current skate braking techniques is the high rate of wear on the brake pads due to the skidding. This changes the shape of the pad resulting in changed and deteriorating braking characteristics. Another problem, especially for beginner and novice skaters, is that it is difficult to control the amount of braking one obtains from a skidding pad. Actuation of the brake results in an immediate and often unpredictable dragging force as the pad contacts the ground. The immediacy and character of the braking effect is determined by the physical properties of the pad and ground. The result is a disruption to balance and control as the skater has great difficulty in gradually building braking forces to desired levels.